Queen of the Mists
The Queen in the Mists began her reign in the Kingdom of the Mists after the death of King Gilad in the 1906 San Francisco earthquake. Claiming to be his daughter, she took the throne with the aid of Evening Winterrose.Rosemary and Rue, Ch. 5 Her name and true parentage are unknown, but her blood is a mix of Siren, Sea Wight, and Banshee. Courts * Court in North Beach- destroyed under unknown circumstances * Court by the Bay- located in a cave off a beach six miles from Fisherman's Wharf in San Francisco Bay ** ballroom has ice-white marble floors and tall fluted columns that are decorated by the party theme About Abilities, Powers, Skills *Siren songs of compulsion *Banshee scream of death (though even a few words were able to render a pureblood Daoine Sidhe catatonic) *Sea Wight Characteristics / Personality * There is a strong suspicion that she's mad (confirmed in A Rose-Red Chain) * arrogant, feels she is above protocol * enjoys dressing Toby without permission Physical Appearance * the Queen is beautiful to the point where beautiful and terrible collide, where people would do anything to make her smile * She nearly looks as though carved from ivory, having a pinkish tint of skin (now compared to a dead sailor's flesh after Toby rebalanced her blood) * floor-length silver-white hair (trimmed it to a black bob cut between Late Eclipses, regrown by the time of Chimes at Midnight) * she wore a thin band of silver on her head—just for show Other Details * hates Toby for finding Dawn's murderer and her knowe. * does whatever she can to humiliate or cut Toby down when she appears at her Court. * has no blood connection to King Gilad * Suffers mixed-blood madness, currently elf-shot Connections Event in the Series Rosemary and Rue Late Eclipses The Queen grants Toby the rank of Countess of Wintergreen after the death of Evening Winterrose in Rosemary and Rue. Tybalt is present at the Queen's court for this event as he suspects the Queen's motives The Queen charges Toby with the murder of first born Blind Michael, of Lily and for poisoning Luna Torquill, convicts her on the word of Rayseline Torquill. She sentenced Toby to die by iron at the crossroads. Toby returns to her court at the end of the book with Sylvester Torquill and the Queen again tries her for the deaths above. The duke points out that she did not murder Lily, Luna was still living and presents a pardon for the death of Blind Michael given by the High King and Queen of the fairy courts. The Queen's displeasure at this was obvious. One Salt Sea Toby works to clear the Queen of the accusation that she had the children of the Duchy of Saltmist regent kidnapped and thereby stop a war between the Duchy of Saltmist and the Kingdom of the Mists. Chimes at Midnight Toby's efforts to enlist the Queen's help in getting the Goblin Fruit off the street ends up leaving her under sentence of exile from her home and everyone she loves. The queen's right to the throne comes into question. It is revealed that the true heir to the throne, Arden Windermere, has been coerced into silence when her twin brother had been elf-shot. In a frenzied panic, the false Queen gets Toby addicted to goblin-fruit to not only discredit her, but also torture her and eventually kill her at the same time. Cornered, the false Queen sings most of Toby's allies into a trance and tries to get her killed by their hands, but Toby, having pushed herself closer to her fae nature than before, decides to forcibly rip out the Siren blood out of her. Quotes References See Also *Arden Windermere *Nolan Windermere Category:Characters